An Interesting Challenge
by Draiq
Summary: Ichigo&Renji oneshot. Renji thinks he's better at everything, but what happens when Ichigo tries to prove him wrong? Yaoi M


Hiya again guys XD

Well this is something new for me, my first (uploaded) oneshot! XD normally I get so caught up in the story that I just HAVE to write more! But not this time, no siree! So I'm glad to share with you all……drum roll please…..MY VERY FIRST ONESHOT! WOOHOO!!!!!

I couldn't think of a very good beginning to this one, but I'm hoping that the end will make up for it. also I've decided to try a…'new' version of Ichigo. Instead of the way I normally portray him I've decided to make him a little….&$#...ooops, sorry, you don't get to find out until you read it XD lmao I've also made some changes to how I portray Renji as well. If you're a fan of my work, I'd really like to hear what you think of the differences XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I mean come on people! If I did do you think I'd be here writing fanfiction?! No, I'd be out there making it into manga!!!!!

Warning: pwp or wdnnsp, whichever you prefer XD

Rating: it's me, so naturally it's M XD

Pairing: IchigoxRenji, is there any other for me? For truly this is my fave XD

Well, with no further ado I give you……

**Challenge!**

'You know, you really suck at everything…' said Renji, lent against Ichigo's bedroom wall. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, shifting his gaze from his homework up to the man. 'Oh? What makes you say that?' Renji shrugged, 'no reason I guess, but it's true.'

'Oh come on.' Said Ichigo with a sly smile, standing up. 'I'm better than you at almost everything. If there's anyone in this room that sucks at everything then it's you!' Renji walked over to Ichigo, a triumphant grin on his face, 'I know one thing I'm better at than you…' Ichigo raised an eyebrow again. 'Sex!' crowed Renji happily. Ichigo rolled his eyes, 'as if. I'm a shit load better at sex than you give me credit for, and a damn sight better than you!' Renji shook his head, 'no way! You think you're better? Then prove it!'

Ichigo grinned, and quick as a flash he was behind Renji, his right arm wrapped around his upper body, stopping him from using his arms, while his left hand went to the zip on Renjis pants. The older man gasped, 'shit Ichigo! I didn't mean on me! Quit playing around!' but Ichigo ignored him, pushing Renjis pants down he pulled him backwards to his bed, sitting down and pulling Renji into his lap. Renji gasped as Ichigos hand ran along his cock, coaxing it into an erection. He moaned, 'stop it Ichigo…this is wrong.' But he was unable to hide the fact that he was enjoying it. Ichigo grinned, 'since when have you not done something simply because it's wrong? Besides, you gave the challenge, now you've got to see it through.' Ichigo pushed Renjis legs further apart with his own, seeing the older shinigami like this was making him hard, and he knew Renji would be able to feel it.. he pulled the man closer to him, moaning quietly as Renjis ass made contact with his cock. Renji mewled softly, his head back against Ichigos shoulder as the boy stroked and squeezed him, his hand running in a steady rhythm.

Renji was aware of ichigos erection against his ass, but was too preoccupied to even think about it. With a loud moan he came into Ichigos hand. He sagged against Ichigo, tired. But he wouldn't give in that easily, 'that doesn't prove anything! All it shows is that you're good at giving other guys hand jobs; which says something about your personal life!' Ichigo grinned, licking Renjis ear playfully, 'I know it doesn't prove anything, but I never said I was done yet.' He picked Renji up, turning around and throwing him bodily onto the bed. Renjis eyes widened. 'Oh no! You've got to be fucking kidding me!

Ichigo grinned, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, then throwing his shirt into a corner. Straddling the older man he smiled, running his fingers down his arms, 'no, I'm deadly serious.' He pulled the shirt off of the struggling shinigami. Pinning his arms to the bed he lent down and kissed the redhead.

'Mmph!' Renji turned his head to the side, breaking off the kiss. 'stop it Ichigo, I don't want to!' Ichigo frowned, well then he'd just have to make him change his mind!

'But don't you want to know Renji?' he asked coyly, 'don't you want to know what it's like to be loved by another man?' Ichigo pulled Renjis wrists towards him, laying his hands on his thighs. 'Don't you want to know what a mans skin feels like beneath your palm?' Ichigo pulled one of Renjis hands up, running it over his chest. 'Don't you want to taste that forbidden fruit?...' Ichigo pushed Renjis hand down lower, curling his resisting fingers around his cock.

Renji was too stunned to do anything but watch as Ichigo forcefully slid his hand up and down his erection. Then Renji started noticing small things about Ichigo; the way his back arched slightly at the pleasure he was feeling. How his shaft was hard as rock in his hand, already slicked by sweat and pre-cum. The way he felt the muscles in Ichigos thighs quiver through his palm and hips. The beads of sweat forming on his abnormally beautiful chest. The way his eyes were closed and lips slightly parted. Then the best of all was the low guttural moan that escaped them.

Damn it all! It was all just so bloody erotic!

Renji knew he had an erection; it seemed his body had decided for him, and left his brain out of the equation. Ichigo wasn't moving Renjis hand anymore. As Renji took control Ichigo smiled, he had known he would win! Renji stopped stroking Ichigo, shrugging his shoulders he said, 'oh fuck it all, yes I wanna taste that forbidden fruit! Are you satisfied now?!' Ichigo grinned, 'not yet, but soon…'

Opening the drawer by the side of his bed he took out a tube of lube, squeezing some onto his hand he covered his cock in it. Eyeing Ichigo's huge erection Renji said nervously, 'if you fucking hurt me, I swear to god I'll cut your fucking balls off!'

Ichigo kissed him quickly, 'just relax and trust me.' He knelt between Renjis legs, bending over he sucked the tip of the older shinigamis erection into his mouth, at the same time he smoothly inserted a finger into Renjis entrance. Renji gasped, both at the feeling of Ichigos hot wet mouth on his cock, and the intruding finger in his ass. Ichigo kept kissing and sucking the tip of Renjis manhood as he slid a second finger in to join the first, scissoring them. Renji winced in pain as the third finger was added, stretching his inner walls. Renji was surprised that despite the fact that it was painful, it also felt kind of good.

Ichigo removed his fingers and was glad to hear a whine of complaint from Renji. Spreading his legs further apart Ichigo lifted one onto his shoulder, positioning himself at Renjis entrance. 'You ready?' he asked. Renji gulped but nodded. Slowly Ichigo pushed into him, then out and back in again. Renji groaned in pain, gripping his shoulders tightly. It hurt like hell, but Renji wanted more than this slow pace. '…go…move faster…' Ichigo nodded and increased his speed, thrusting into Renji over and over again. Suddenly Renji moaned loudly, his muscles tightening around Ichigo. Ichigo grinned, there it was! He adjusted his angle, being sure to hit that spot every time. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite as beautiful as the sight of Renji moaning and writhing beneath him. But he needed to make him moan louder still. With a sweaty hand he started to stroke Renji again, squeezing and pumping in time with his thrusts. Renji quivered beneath him, his fingers tangled in the bed sheets as innumerable swear words leaked from his mouth. Seconds later he came between their chests and the sight was just too much for Ichigo; as he buried himself to the hilt in Renji he came with a cry of pleasure.

Ichigo pulled out of Renji and flopped down beside him, snuggling up close so that he didn't fall out. 'you're..not bad…' managed Renji, still breathing heavily. Ichigo grinned, 'I told you I was good.'

'so I guess you win then…' said Renji with a defeated sigh.

'nu-uh, we've seen my entry into the competition, now we need to see yours.' Said Ichigo, a cheeky smile playing across his lips. Renji hit him playfully, 'that pun was totally intended!' Ichigo stuck out his tongue, 'so what if it was?' Renji just laughed. Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face, 'hey Ichigo, what about your family? Wouldn't they have heard?' Ichigo grinned again, 'Karin and Yuzu are out, but dad was stood right outside the door…' His grin widened, 'he'll be having nightmares for months!'

8888888888888888888888888

Well, waddaya recon? Was it okay?

Please tell me what you think, as this is my first oneshot I'd love to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right XD also, I'd love to hear what peoples favourite lines are, I have quite a few of my own for this story XD

And what did you all think of my kinda slutty Ichigo and my kinda nervous Renji who swears a lot? Please tell because I'm actually quite proud of them, and I'd love to know how to make them better!

I love you all, please R&R

Iloveanimeguys over and out XD


End file.
